Isolation
by TrishaBeakens
Summary: Danielle gets to know her boyfriend's company and its employees better but something about a certain employee isn't right.
1. Chapter 1

_Man it's freezing in here. _

Shivering, I pulled my pink sweater closer to me. It was _definitely_ warmer outside than in the Varmitech building. Zach always kept it cold in his precious skyscraper. Precious skyscraper my foot. It was just a stupid building. I stopped my thoughts and noticed I was standing in front of the elevator in the beautifully decorated lobby.

I pressed the flashing red button to go up to Zach's office. Maybe he wouldn't cancel our lunch date again for a boring meeting. If he did that would be fine... if he was happy with doing his work I was happy for him too.

_*ding*_

The elevator's shiny, black, metal doors opened. **Most** of the elevators and doors were black and had a red **V** placed in the middle. Just something the Varmitech company was into these days I guess. I stepped into the small elevator and sighed. He didn't tell me which floor his new office was on. I _knew_ it wasn't the first floor so instead I pressed the top floor button, hoping that was correct. The doors closed and the elevator moved upward._ Thank god the speakers weren't blaring out dumb elevator music._ Zach let his employees play whatever music they want. Until they started goofing off. Which is all the time.

_*ding*_

The elevator stopped at the second floor. The doors opened and a young man with brown hair and sparkling green eyes full of curiosity stepped into the elevator. He wore black framed glasses and a cute red tie. I admit, he was kinda attractive. Hey, I'm _allowed_ to look. It's not like I was going to have a make out session with him in the elevator or anything. Just in my dreams. Don't judge me.

"Oh hi Jeffrey. " I smiled and realized it was one of Zach's employees.

Zachbots were terrible employees so he kept the technical stuff to humans. Smart move Varmitech.

"Good morning ma'm." Jeffrey softly spoke trying his best not to meet my eyes. He didn't speak very often. I always thought he was either shy or just not a people person.

"So what floor?" I asked.

"Top floor."

Jeffrey didn't say anything else. He would glance at me every now and then. I hoped I didn't scare him._ Was I scary? _I didn't think I was..

_*ding* _

We reached the top floor and the elevator doors opened. I walked out of the small death trap and turned to say goodbye to Jeffrey but he was already gone.

Shrugging off the strange feeling the employee gave me I strolled down the hallway that led to Zach's office. Some of Zach's blueprints were hung up on the walls. By some, I mean alot. He was **always** proud of his work. The huge windows on each side of me allowed the warm sun's rays to gleam in. Weird because it was freezing outside and now the sun was out. The weather had issues today. I passed by the break room where a group of employees were trying to fix the copy machine. I stopped to watch the goofballs.

"Rickey you broke it." A older man shook his head at a much younger gentlemen.

"Oh no I didn't Gerrard." Rickey said as he rubbed his blonde hair back. "We're so fired."

"I think Gerrard broke it."

"Frankie shut up." Gerrard snapped at Frankie who held his hands up as if he was saying 'okay okay chill out'.

They kept arguing on who broke it. Of course, I could have been nice and told them the machine wasn't plugged in. But what's the fun in that? **Nothing**. Nothing at all.

"And what's a lovely lady like _you_ doing here?" Rickey noticed me standing in the hallway. _Oh great. Now he's hitting on me. _I should have know he would since he's the company's biggest flirt. He tries getting me to go out with him every time I come by. Gerrard really never liked me since I poured hot sauce in his eye drops last week.

"Waiting for when you notice the _lovely_ copy machine isn't plugged in." I said with the same flirty smile Rickey gave me. He had a cute Western accent but poor choice of words.

Rickey's face immediately lost its colour. He looked at the copy machine and saw I was right.

"And you're suppose to be tech support. " Frankie laughed and walked out with a mug of coffee.

Rickey mumbled a few things under his break while he plugged the machine in. I stepped back to go find 'Mr. Varmitech' and bumped into something or someone.

"I should really hire you." I felt a pair of arms go around my waist and hug me.

"Well Zach, if you did _I_ would be running this company." I teased.

Zach laughed and released me. "I think I'm doing a _great_ job by myself."

"Tell that to the copy machine." I motioned to the break room .

"It might want a pay raise if I do that."

"You _pay_ your copy machine?"

"Yes." Zach was lying but he could manage to keep a straight face to mess with me.

Once he managed to make me believe that if I left his house late at night I would be mauled by bears, so I had to spend the night with him. He was sneaky.

"Zach I don't believe you." I walked over to the elevator. "You're a _liar_."

"Dani- oh wait I'll be right back." He disappeared back into his office. Great.

"Zach I'm leaving with or without you." I called out to my so called 'genius' of a boyfriend.

"H-h-hi miss." It was Jeffrey again. The shy cutie from the elevator who had the nice tie.

"Oh hi Jeffrey. " I turned my attention from Zach to him. At least I have _someone _to talk to now.

"Um..." He started blushing and tapped his fingers together. "I-"

"Dani let's go." Zach interrupted as he stood behind me smiling. That was fast.

"Oh okay sweetie. Bye Jeffrey. " I gave the guy a apologetic smile hoping we could continue our conversation some other time.

Jeffrey gave me a small smile and walked back to his office. I didn't know why but he was acting _strange_. He acted outgoing around the other guys. Just not around me...

_Maybe it was nothing. _


	2. Chapter 2

"We can just order takeout and bring it back to your office so you can work-" I started talking as soon as we entered the elevator.

"No..no, I promised a nice lunch date for you _weeks_ ago." Zach pressed the first floor button and the elevator started to move downwards. "Besides.. I need to brag about what a pretty girlfriend I have."

_Oh haha Zach you're hilarious. A knockout. Such a catch , oh ha ha. _

"Zach I'm being serious! I don't want to get in the way of your work." I frowned.

"You are ten times more attractive when you're mad." He grinned.

"Zach." I kept my serious tone. This wasn't the time for jokes.

"Please don't hit me."

"I'm planning on it."

"I might like it."

_*ding*_

"Not _that_ kind of hit and please don't tell me it's something Gourmand made. You know how much he scares me." I followed the selfish inventor out of the death trap elevator.

_DUM DUM DUMM. _

_Elevators are dangerous. Like, they can fall and crush somebody. Or you could be trapped in one forever. Not fun at all._

"Sweetheart it's a very nice place and there's _no_ Gourmand. Just me and you." He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead softly. Oh man, he made me melt. There's no way I can have lunch with him after he did that. I rather stand here all day.

_You're just overreacting Danny ol' girl. You just need a break that's all._

"Danielle?"

Zach was still holding my face, looking at me with a worried expression. There goes my heart again.

"What?" I stared back. Maybe he wouldn't ask me anything. No Zach, I wasn't daydreaming. No Zach I'm not mad at you. No-

"Nothing." He pulled his hands away and smiled. "You just...looked upset."

_*ring ring*_

"Eh, haha...um..excuse me." Zach took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Rickey I'm busy. NO NO... ugh..tell them...wait no. Just... just do it yourself...fine... finefinefine...I'll be there."

I felt my heart drop a little. He had work to do... again.

_There's always next time..._

"Dani I have to speak with our idiotic shipping department." Zach gave me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Rickey will take you out for me and I promise sweetie-"

"Okay okay, just go." I smiled. "They need you."

"That's my girl." He waved goodbye and went inside the shipping department's office.

I wanted to go with him. The issues with the shipments have stressed him out _so_ much. I wished there was something I could do for him.. he already did so much for me.

"There's my lovely lady friend." Rickey walked up to me with a goofy grin. Not this guy again...

"I see you and the copy machine made up." I stopped smiling.

"Oh now shush darlin', the boss man said to take you out."

"Doesn't mean _I_ have to like it. Why did he pick _you_ anyway?"

"I volunteered."

_Of course.. he volunteered... he probably jumped at the opportunity. _

"How about you go get Jeffrey and we all three can go?" Besides I felt way more comfortable with someone else other than Rickey. Who knows _what_ that guy was thinking. Probably of me in my underwear. Ew, that's gross. Oh great, now I'm thinking of _me_ in my underwear. Thanks alot Rickey. Thanks alot.

A few minutes later, a nervous Jeffrey walked out of the elevator with Rickey. I really liked the kid. He was sweet. Maybe the sweetest in the entire building. Well, other than me of course. At least he wouldn't picture inappropriate things about me. I wonder if Zach did that.

"Hi Danielle." Jeffrey spoke a little louder than last time but he still blushed.

"Hi." I replied. I started to feel sorry for the kid. I bet I was scaring him to death.

_You're not that scary Dani.. who would be scared of me? Or did he have a cr-_

"Darlin' if you're done starin' into the depths of space we kinda wanna get a move on." Rickey said.

"She can look at space if she wants to.." Jeffrey said softly.

"Ya know kiddo you are annoyin'." Rickey snapped at the poor kid.

Ignoring the remarks, I followed the two down the sidewalk. It started to rain as soon as we stepped into the restaurant. I heard a clap of thunder and lightning shot across the sky. I wasn't expecting stormy weather today.

"Don't worry. Good ol' Rickey won't let anything happen to ya girly." Rickey put his arm around me which I politely pushed away.

"Thanks **so** much Rickey, I'll remember that when I need my copier fixed."

I wanted to be with my Zachy. Not two of his employees. Ugh.. I would do _anything_ to get out of this. Except going out with Rickey. That's a huge **no. **

"C-can I ask you something?" Jeffrey interrupted my thoughts. I didn't mind.

"Oh sure." I took a seat at a small table near the large window. Probably was a bad idea since it was lightning.

"Um..." Jeffrey tapped his fingers together. He started blushing again and started to choke on his words. "I-i"

"WELL GUESS WHAT." Rickey sat beside me. "They're out of banana puddin'."

"Pudding?" _Oh_ _no_ _no_ the mighty Rickey **liked** pudding? How surprising.

"Of course there's nothing in this world sweeter than you." He sent me one of his flirtatious smiles.

_God help me..._

"Rickey there's a lovely red head checking you out over there." I randomly pointed at a lady behind him. His next victim hopefully.

"Oh hello lovely!" Rickey casually strolled over to the confused red head. "The name is Rickey. Rickey J. Crawford."

I knew the confused red head didn't appreciate my gesture. That's her problem now. Not mine. She can deal with the huge flirt.

"So what were you saying Jeffrey?" I turned back to finish my conversation with the shy young man.

The kid was gone again.

Again.. I was left alone.

I sat at the table and ate lunch by myself... like the last time...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day's weather was much clearer. Rain puddles decorated the sidewalk, making the city shine even more. The smell of freshly mowed grass filled the air. It actually was a nice day. Thankfully the sun wasn't hidden by thunder clouds today.

I opened the window and poked my head out of my tiny apartment. Cars drove by and children ran up and down the sidewalk. Busy day as usual. Mr. Bollinger, who owned the flower shop in front of my apartment, was fixing his tulips. Ms. Luiz owned a flower shop a few blocks down and the two **hate** each other. Rumors say they were once married and that ended in a divorce, but that's what the entire community is built on..._**rumors**__. Nothing more..._

Leaving the window open, I walked to my small, light blue, kitchen. I never really liked big houses. That's why I bought a small apartment. There's no point in living alone in a gigantic house. It's just plain depressing. Like the economy. (Haha beat that late night comedians)

"Meow." A fluffy white cat jumped out of nowhere and onto the counter beside me.

"Oh hello Gigi." After my heart stopped racing, I gave the cat a nice head rub. "It's lovely that you came to visit, but Mrs. Arlington probably wants you back home."

Gigi yawned and licked its tiny paw. It got the memo. Call me the '_Cat Whisper'._

I walked across the room and opened my door and watched her jump off the counter. She strolled out into the hallway to find something to pounce on. Cats these days.

"Hey lovely lady."

_Oh god nononono. _

"Hi Rickey." I _had_ to be polite. My mother taught me better.

"Nice pajamas." Rickey smiled. "They look absolutely cute on you."

I looked down at my revealing pink tanktop and fluffy pink pajama pants that had little black sheep on them. Cute isn't what his mind was thinking. Ew.

"Thanks?"

"My pleasure gorgeous."

"Rickey what are you doing here?" I frowned. Man, he was annoying.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I should drop in on my lady friend."

_What a lie._

I closed the door in his face and sat on my couch. I did **not **feel like putting up with him today. Nope.

_*knock knock*_

Nope. I am not going to answer it. Forget you, I'll watch cartoons or something and eat my cereal with the little marshmallows in it. Today is Dani's off day. Dani Day is now a national holiday.

_*knock knock*_

I threw a silk pillow at the door. "GO AWAY RICKEY."

"Well that's an insult." Another voice answered.

I grumbled and opened the door. It was Jeffrey and he had... roses?

"Oh hi Jeffrey. I thought you were..um.."

"Rickey? Heh y-yeah.. he f-flirts with almost everyone.." The kid said nervously. "I brought you flowers by the way."

"Oh uh... thank you so much Jeffrey. Let..let me go find a vase." I looked through a cardboard box on the floor that I failed to unpack. "So how are you?"

"I'm okay. Frankie almost caught the factory on fire though."

"What?" I stopped looking for the vase. "He did?"

"Sadly. Mr. Varmitech yelled at us for almost an hour." Jeffrey started to relaxed a bit.

"_Meow_." Gigi ran in and rubbed against Jeffrey's leg.

"Oh hello." He smiled at the fluffy creature and looked at me. "Your cat?"

"No but she thinks she is." I pulled out newspapers from the box._ Where's that darn vase?_

Jeffrey placed the beautiful delicate roses on the table beside the door. He picked up Gigi and rubbed his handsome face against her snow white fur. She purred and licked him with her scratchy tongue. Jeffrey smiled and gently placed her back on the floor.

"I have to go." He glanced at his watch on his right wrist. "Bye and I h-hope I see you again."

"Bye Jeffrey. " I pulled more newspapers out of the box as he closed the door behind him.

Gigi meowed and jumped in the box. Another episode of the Cat Whisper. I should get paid for this idea.

I smiled and decided to delay my search for the vase. It's just a house warming gift... or was it? Jeffrey was indeed a cute guy but I didn't like him _that _way. Okay maybe I did but I like almost everyone.

"Great" I buried my face in the silk pillow I threw earlier. "I need a day off."

_*ring ring*_

I sat up and stared at my coffee table. My phone rested on the table, kept ringing and made a _beep _sound_._

_*One missed call*_

Grumbling, I crawled over to the table and sat in the floor. I picked my phone up hoping it was someone to kill me.

_Missed Call: __**Mom**_

I tossed the phone on the couch. She'll call back later. Right now I needed to make myself look at _least_ half decent.

Changing clothes didn't take as long as I thought it would. I pulled a pair of black pants on and a red button-up shirt. I walked into my bathroom and looked at the girl in the mirror. I never considered myself pretty. Just average. She had a soft smile. Eh, but she was a little too curvy. And short. Really short. (There went my self esteem)

Somehow I managed to brush my hair and dab a little makeup on. I strolled out of the building and into the city. It wouldn't be a surprise if I ran into Chris or Martin. They love playing with the city's birds. _Ugh birds..._ I shivered at the thought of the feathery creeps.

"HEY LOVE." Rickey was sitting by himself at a table outside of** Flip Side Café**.

"Hi again Rickey." I walked over to him. Might as well. I had nothing better to do.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He gave me a bright smile.

"Yes because they kicked me out."

"Haha. You're beautiful AND funny. Dashing combination." Rickey chuckled as he stirred his tea with a small spoon.

I leaned toward him and frowned. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything Barbie-doll." The man leaned toward me."Just _your_ affection."

"Good luck with that. See you later." I left the huge flirt alone at the café.

_Maybe Zach would talk to Rickey and Jeffrey for me..._


	4. Chapter 4

Jeffrey stacked a pile of papers onto his desk neatly. Mr. Varmitech would want them on the lobby desk before nine. The brunette looked up at the cherry colored clock on his boring white office wall.

_Seven o'clock__. _

_Great. Two hours with nothing to do. Boring as usual._

Jeffrey took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. Sitting in front of a computer all day took a painful toll on his poor eyesight. Eye surgery began to look like a better option for him.

"Hey there Jeffy boy."

"Oh hi Frankie." Jeffrey placed his glasses back on and turned to the older man. He didn't hear Frankie walk up.

Frankie pulled a black chair up beside Jeffrey and sat down. He squinted at the computer screen that Jeffrey had been typing on since five in the morning. Maybe old Frank needed glasses too. The man was aging and so was his eyesight.

"I see you finished the Varmitech resort proposal."

"I doubt Zach would even bother glancing at it." Jeffrey closed the file to get it out of his view.

Zach never praised his work or how late he stayed to do towering piles of paperwork. The guy never told him 'great job' or 'thanks so much Jeffrey'. Some boss he turned out to be. Jeffrey sacrificed everything for this job.

Frankie gave him a friendly pat before leaving the office. "I'll see you later kiddo, my wife will _kill_ me if I come in late again."

Frankie was Jeffrey's closest- no.. _only_ friend. The other coworkers pulled pranks on him, but not Frankie. No, he would _never_ do such a horrid thing.

The huge V-tech building suddenly felt lonely. Jeffrey remembered that he didn't have anyone to go home to. He lived alone. No friends or family. Just him and his belongings.

_Not that anyone cared_...

"WELL YOU'RE **FIRED**."

Jeffrey's depressing thoughts were interrupted by Zach's shouting at the mailman. He heard two people arguing just outside of Zach's office.

"I DON'T EVEN WORK HERE SIR!" The mailman shouted back at the inventor.

"OH OKAY THEN. MAYBE YOUR _**OWN**_ BOSS WOULD LOVE TO HEAR A COMPLAINT FROM ME!"

The mailman stormed out of the company building without saying another word. His name was Phil or Daryl, Jeffrey couldn't remember the man's name. They always had trouble with losing important packages and he guessed Zach grew tired of it. Money was everything here. Besides the coffee and donuts. They mattered as much as the money.

Great, now the scary bossman was heading towards him.

"Jeffrey, if Dani drops by give her this." Zach placed a white envelope on Jeffrey's desk.

"Yes sir." That's all Jeffrey could manage to say. Zach's shouting scared him to death. He needed to talk to someone about his anxiety.

"I have to fly out of state to discuss our company's budget. It's ridiculous that the idiots up there make me go 800 miles out of my way-"

That meant Danielle would be alone. Maybe he could spend time with her...

_She doesn't like you that way you moron._

Jeffrey noticed Zach already left to the airport. Now he was alone with the white envelope that peacefully rested on his desk. Like it was daring him to open it and see what was inside.

_No, don't you dare. It's none of your business. Plus that's violating a envelope it has feelings too._

Listening to the voice in his head, Jeffrey tucked the envelope in his coat pocket. Ever since he went to Danielle's apartment it started to smell like her. Thankfully Zach didn't notice the familiar honeysuckle scent on the jacket. Falling in love with the boss' girl was dangerous. Zach had robots and technology on his side. And power. A lot of power. Most of the people in the business world worshipped or needed the inventor.

_I'll just have to settle with daydreams and fantasies. _

Jeffrey remembered that Rickey hadn't left yet. Of course he would have advice on the issue.

"No boy ya better just forget it. That's a bad situation to get ya self in."

"B-b-but you were flirting with her!"

Rickey chuckled as he locked his office door.

"I flirt with every pretty gal. It's who I am. Now you on the other hand..."

"What about me?" Jeffrey followed the blonde to the elevator.

"You fell hard for the lil blue eyed cutie." Rickey walked into the elevator. "You fell _hecka' _hard."

"And _that's_ what I need help with." Jeffrey whined as he stood beside his coworker in the elevator.

Rickey paused a moment as if he was thinking.

"You forget it and focus on your job."

"But-"

"You can either tell her how you feel and get rejected **AND** fired. _OR_ you keep quiet and keep your job."

"I guess you're right.." The thought of being rejected hurt Jeffrey's heart. He loved her more than his job.

"I always am kiddo."

They walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. Jeffrey watched as his advice giver climbed into a taxi. He tucked his hands in his pocket and felt the white envelope. He had to get it to Danielle pretty soon..

"I'll give her the envelope and tell her how I feel." Jeffrey spoke to himself quietly.

_Yeah. I can go by her apartment right now and give it to her and tell her t-th-that I love her. _

Not a big deal right?

_Wrong. _

The thought of being rejected by her hit his stomach an hour later as he walked up the stairs to Danielle's apartment. It felt like he had to puke. Shaking the fear out of his mind, Jeffrey finally reached the floor where Dani lived.

_Knock on the door, give her the envelope, and tell her how you feel._

Jeffrey let out a tiny breath and knocked on the door. He held the white envelope in his shaking hands.

_Please don't be home. Please don't be home. Please-_

Danielle opened the door a minutes later. She looked as pretty as she was earlier. Her hair was neatly brushed this time. That didn't matter. Before the blonde could say anything, Jeffrey gave her the white envelope.

And he kissed her...


	5. Chapter 5

I-I-I couldn't believe it.

_He...he ...he kissed me.._

_Jeffrey who was Zach's flippin' employee just kissed me._

I was sitting on my comfy couch, still in shock. Could you blame me? I wasn't expecting mannered and quiet Jeffrey to kiss me. It happened over an hour ago. But it felt like it just happened. After Jeffrey knocked on my door, gave me the strange white envelope, and kissed me, he ran off.

I didn't even bother to open the envelope yet.

I didn't want to if it was from _him_.

I dropped the stinkin' envelope beside me and groaned. "I _knew_ I should of talked to Zach about Jeffrey and Rickey."

_*ring ring*_

My phone rang and vibrated on the small table beside me. _Speak of the devil._

"Hi sweetie." I tried my best to sound cheerful when I answered the phone.

"Guess where I am?" Zach sounded upset. Not unusal for him.

"Oh where?" I perked up a bit. Bet he's getting me a present.

"Stuck in a airport. It's a stupid thunderstorm delaying our flights."

Nevermind the present.

I heard a clap of thunder and dozens of people gasping. Big deal. Just a tiny storm you cry babies. Tough it out. Benjamin Franklin was cool with it so you should embrace it. He would be ashamed of you. Cry babies..

"Why in the world are you in a airport?" I asked. He **didn't **tell me he left. Some boyfriend he was. You leave without saying farewell. Typical. I could kill hi-

"I told you in the envelope. Did Jeremy-what's-his-face forget to give it to you?"

"Ah no, and his name is _Jeffrey_. Yes, he brought it to me, but I haven't opened it yet."

"You should." His voice sounded cheerier.

"Oh _why_?' I picked up the envelope and shook it.

"Open it my darling."

I made a clean tear at the top and opened the envelope up. Huh...

"It's a key." I took a shiny key out and inspected it. "A key?"

"The key goes to something my pretty dove."

"Your heart?" I smiled. I made a cute joke. _Hee hee._

"You already earned that key a _long_ time ago." Zach softly replied. "There's a slip of paper in there too."

_No there wasn't. _

"There's just a stupid key Zachary. Just a plain ol' key. Key key **KEY.**"

"Ah, it must be on my desk. I'm going to a dumb meeting about our budget. And _thanks_ for insulting my extra house key."

"Am I suppose to murder you in your sleep or something?"

I heard Zach laugh. That wasn't a joke buddy. I'm mad at you for leaving me. I'm dangerous now. They already have a _huge_ reward out for me. **Wanted****: Dead or Alive **in bold letters. Yeah, that sounds pretty good.

"No no. I _want_ you to move in with me."

"ZACH." I shouted into the phone. "Do you have **ANY** idea what people would think?"

"That 'Mr. Varmitech is _so_ lucky'." He chuckled.

"Put a ring on it and I'll follow you around like a puppy."

"You already do and I have a lifesaver candy thingie. It's cherry if that works as a ring for you."

"Let me think about it." I rolled my eyes. "Have a safe flight."

"I love you." Awe, he was a sweetheart. Well... um...just to me. No one else. I'm his only angel. Hopefully.

"I love you too Zachy." I hung up and sighed.

_What to do... what to do..._

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Rickey grew wide eyed as he stared at Jeffrey in disbelief.

"I-i kissed her." Jeffrey rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"JEFFREY **NO** PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYIN'."

"I'm lying?"

"Alright good." Rickey blew out a sigh of relief. "For a cow lickin' minute there-"

"I'm lying about the lie." He bowed his head in shame. "I'm so sorry Rickey."

"JEFFREY."

"I can't help it okay? I love her a lot more than _he_ does. He's **isolated** in the middle of _nowhere_ and she's all alone. Who does that to someone they love? Zach is _never_ with her."

Rickey kept quiet. They both sat in the lobby of the Varmitech building in silence.

"Can I ask ya something?" Rickey broke the eerie silence.

"What?"

"Did doin' that prove anything?"

Jeffrey shrugged. He didn't know. He was too afraid to hang around Dani's apartment after he kissed her. It probably didn't. It doesn't matter anymore. In the morning he would quit and move back to the coast.

_Back_ to **isolation**.

_Back_ to the beaches and seagulls.

_Back_ to being a nobody.

Jeffrey called Rickey to see if he would help clean out his messy desk. Frankie was busy with his wife so Jeffrey decided not to bother him.

_You really messed up this time kiddo._

_Now she __**hates**__ your guts._

_You lost your job._

_Zach is gonna kill you when he finds out._

_You lost._

_Again..._

"Rickey can I be alone for a few minutes?" Jeffrey asked politely. Hiding tears was easy. He had alot of practice...

Rickey nodded and gave his new friend some privacy.

Jeffrey waited for Rickey to go outside. He walked over to the elevator and stepped into it. The buttons glowed as if they were giving him a warm welcome. Like they did any other day. But... but today was different. Jeffrey pressed the last button to go up on the roof.

_*ding* _

The elevator halted when it reached the roof. The doors opened, letting the brunette out.

No he wasn't planning on jumping off the ledge. He needed a relaxing place to think. Not to die. Just to think.

"Why are you up here?" It was Zach. He was standing by the door. Wait-

"Oh! Sir I-i thought you were at a meeting." Jeffrey felt sick. He bet Zach _knew_ what happened.

"They canceled my flight." Zach crossed his arms and glared at his employee. "_Why_ are you quitting?"

"I.. want to move back home." Jeffrey lied. "I miss it there."

"Fine. Go ahead and do that." Zach turned away from him and looked at the city.

Jeffrey backed up into the elevator. No way was he staying near the maniac.

_Get your things and leave. _

That annoying voice was right. Leaving was the only thing he could do.


End file.
